Whatever Happens
by Jaded Hailey
Summary: Three girls from Jesse and Leon's past need help. What will happen when their problems come right back to them. (Happens before the movie.)
1. For You

Disclaimer- Same as usual.  
  
  
  
Characters-  
  
Brogan Mathers  
  
Nickname(s)- Brog  
  
Age @ beginning of the story- 14  
  
Age @ chapter 4- 18  
  
Hair- Reddish-Brown  
  
Eyes- Greenish-Brown  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Style -Punk  
  
Other Stuff- coach's daughter  
  
2 older sisters  
  
1 older brother  
  
  
  
Blair Langenbacher  
  
Age @ beginning of story- 14  
  
chapter 4- 18  
  
Hair- Dark Brown  
  
Eyes- Yellowish-Brown  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Style- Goth-punk  
  
Other stuff- lives w/ grandparents  
  
3 older step-sisters (1 being Nelly)  
  
1 younger half brother  
  
speaks french, german, english, german, & spanish  
  
born in Arlan, Belgium  
  
  
  
Nelly O'Dae  
  
Nickname(s)- Nel  
  
Age @ beginning of story- 17  
  
Age in chapter 4- 21  
  
Hair- Blonde  
  
Eyes- Green  
  
Height- 5'5"  
  
Style- Prep  
  
Other Stuff- 2 older sisters  
  
1 younger step-sister (Blair)  
  
lives w/ her drunk of a father  
  
  
  
Sari Meyerz  
  
Nickname(s)- Sar  
  
Age @ beginning of story- 16  
  
Age in chapter 4- 20  
  
Hair- Blonde  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Height- 5'7"  
  
Style- Prep  
  
Other Stuff- 1 older brother  
  
lives w/ her mom & dad  
  
  
  
Talia Cohan  
  
Nickname(s)- Lia  
  
Age @ beginning of story- 15  
  
Age in chapter 4- 19  
  
Hair- Black  
  
Eyes- Brown  
  
Style- Prep  
  
Other Stuff- Lives w/ cousin  
  
boleimic  
  
  
  
Other Team Members-  
  
Payton Harris  
  
Clara Barton  
  
Mattie Lynn  
  
Shasta Fern  
  
Juanna Dominguez  
  
Paula Boyer  
  
Torrence Freeman  
  
Marryn Shriver  
  
  
  
Brogan's Family-  
  
Dennis Mathers (Dad/Coach)  
  
Carol Mathers (Mom)  
  
Daria & Tonya Mathers (Older Sisters)  
  
Brock Mathers (Older Brother)  
  
  
  
Blair's Family-  
  
Ray Langenbacher (Grandfather)  
  
Loise Langenbacher (Grandmother)  
  
Colby O'Donell (Younger Half Brother)  
  
Marsha & Nelly O'Dae & Michelle Hileman (Older Step-Sisters)  
  
  
  
Nelly's Family-  
  
Mike O'Dae (Dad)  
  
Marsha O'Dae & Michelle Hileman (Older Sisters)  
  
Blair Langenbacher (Younger Step-Sister)  
  
  
  
Sari's Family-  
  
Sarina Meyerz (Mom)  
  
Joe Meyerz (Dad)  
  
Tony Meyerz (Older Brother)  
  
  
  
Talia's Family-  
  
Carlos Cohan (Cousin)  
  
  
  
Summary-  
  
Back in high school Jesse and Leon knew 5 girls with a problem most girls don't have... basketball. To these girls basketball is more of a torture than a sport to show their school spirit. Years later after Leon graduates and Jesse drops out the 5 girls show up in LA. How will the relationships go? Are the girls still going through the same things they were years before. A lot better than what it sounds.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Don't own anything other than the characters above!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Freshman Year  
  
For You-  
  
i sit here locked inside my head  
  
remembering everything you said  
  
the silence gets us nowhere  
  
gets us nowhere  
  
way too fast  
  
  
  
Blair's grandfather drove her to school,"ich erwarte Sie werde verbinden die Basketballmannschaft."  
  
Blair didn't answer.  
  
Her grandfather continued,"wir haben die beste Mannschaft herum."  
  
"denken Sie I Obacht?"she asked,"I nur Spiel fÃ¼r SpaÃŸ."  
  
"Nelly erhielt Ihnen einen Platz auf der Mannschaft, also haben Sie keine Wahl,"he told her, parking the car in front of the school.  
  
"bÃ¢tard,"Blair said getting out of the car. After her grandfather drove off she looked around and said to herself, "Thank gawd he can't understand French." Blair walked into the school and walked down to the office. She didn't come to school until that afternnoon. Two guys were sitting in the office. The blonde looked about her age, the other probably a Junior. She walked over to the desk,"Excuse me, I'm new around here."  
  
The lady looked up,"Blair Langenbacher, Nelly's step-sister, okay."  
  
"ich mÃ¶chte nicht kÃ¶nnen, Sie wuÃŸten das,"Blair said under her breath.  
  
"You have basketball practice at 2---."  
  
"What?!"Blair asked looking at her scedule,"Sohn einer die huindon."  
  
"You'll like it, don't worry, but please speak English to those girls and especially the coach,"the lady at the front desk told her.  
  
"ich bin von Belguim Sie denke mich in der LageBIN, zu gehen eine Minute mit aus cursin der bÃ¢tard heraus in irgendeiner Fremdsprache?"Blair asked putting everything into a folder.  
  
"Well, your practice starts in 5 minutes so, um... dammit---."  
  
"Baby sister!"Nelly ran into the office and hugged Blair.  
  
"I don't hug people,"Blair said.  
  
"Oh yeah right,"Nelly said letting go.  
  
"Leon, Jesse, come back to my office,"the principal came out and sighed.  
  
The two guys sitting in the office went back to the office. Blair watched them.  
  
"Come on lets go we have practice, I got captain this year,"Nelly smiled pulling her step-sister to the gym.  
  
"So this is Blair Langenbacher, have you had a chance to meet my daughter Brogan?"the coach asked.  
  
Blair shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Well, she's over there and I'm Coach Mathers."  
  
She nodded.  
  
Coach Mathers passed her a basketball,"Lets see what you got."  
  
"Slam it,"Nelly whispered to her.  
  
Blair nodded and made a foul line shot. Nelly passed her the ball,"Come on, sis."  
  
Blair dribbled the ball awhile and did a few lay-ups.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna introduce you to the team,"Nelly said tucking the ball under her arm and walked over to the bleachers, Blair followed. "Hey everyone this is my step-sis Blair, Blair this is Clara, Marryn, Juanna, Brogan, Payton, Shasta, Mattie, Talia, Sari, Paula, and Torrence."  
  
Blair nodded.  
  
  
  
A Few Weeks Later-  
  
Blair and Brogan walked into the girls' bathroom and heard someone gagging. Blair walked back to the stall she heard it from and unlocked it with her thumbnail. She kicked open the door,"Talia!"  
  
Talia turned around quickly.  
  
"What the fuck are you doin' girl?"Blair asked,"Makin' youself throw up isn't gonna get you shit."  
  
"I'm not!"Talia yelled.  
  
"Yes you were,"Brogan told her.  
  
"I'm boleimic so what?!"Talia went over to the sink and washed her hands.  
  
"You're gonna kill yourself,"Blair leaned against the wall.  
  
"My cousin makes me practice day and night, the coach is always yelling at us to win and if we aren't in the game as he puts it he shakes us and gets in our face. We've states 3 times in a row, what more could you want?"Talia cried.  
  
"My dad's the fucking coach how do you think I feel?!"Brogan said.  
  
"And my grandfather is the former coach,"Blair added,"I don't want to play tommarow."  
  
"Who does?"Talia snorted.  
  
"I'm gonna go buy me enough drugs to see me dead by morning,"Blair pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
"Can you get me some too?"Talia asked.  
  
Brogan looked at her watch and picked up her backpack,"Great, practice calls."  
  
  
  
After Practice-  
  
"If you girls play like that during the game tommarow you'll all be doing a two mile run!"Coach Mathers yelled.  
  
"Gawd all I asked was to see some girls shower and I'd be happy,"Leon said to Jesse as they sat up in the shafts.  
  
"mÃ¶glicherweise, wenn Sie ein wenig mehr Patient sein wÃ¼rden, wurden wir,"Blair said.  
  
"What was that?"Coach Mathers got in her face.  
  
"I said! Maybe if you were a little more patient we would!"she yelled.  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders,"Don't you ever talk back to me!"  
  
Leon started walking back to the opening.  
  
"Where are you going?"Jesse hissed.  
  
"I need to do somethin'." Leon walked into the girls' locker room and snuck up behind the coach and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing in---"  
  
Before he could finish Leon punched him in the face.  
  
All the girls were speechless. Blair then smirked,"You better get out before you get introuble."  
  
He nodded and left. Before he could leave Blair ran after him,"Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it,"he smiled slightly.  
  
  
  
Blair Walking Home-  
  
She walked on the sidewalk, she had about a half a mile walk home. She looked to her left, there was a yellow Skyline. It stopped, the person rolled down the window,"Need a ride?"  
  
"Considering I have a half a mile to walk, yeah that would be nice,"she answered getting into the passengers side seat.  
  
"Where you live?"Leon asked.  
  
"Okay you go down 3rd take a right then hit 5th take another right go about 3 blocks, blue house on the left,"she explained.  
  
"Aight,"he started the car again,"Where you from?"  
  
"Arlon, Belguim,"she answered, she noticed a NOS tank in the back seat,"You into racing?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"The NOS,"she smirked.  
  
"What do you know about NOS?"he asked her.  
  
"Enough to get me by,"she answered sitting back in her seat.  
  
  
  
Three Monthes Later-  
  
After that Blair and Leon had a really good friendship, Blair also got to know Jesse. She later found out Jesse had a crush on Brogan, but he wasn't ready to ask her out.  
  
One day during study hall Leon threw his books onto the table and slouched in the chair across from Blair. Blair jumped slightly and placed her reading glasses on top of her head,"What the hell?"  
  
"I'm gonna quit school,"he answered simply.  
  
She slammed her book shut,"You quit school and I will kick your ass."  
  
"I am failing about everything, what do you want me to do?"he asked trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"What are you failing?"she asked leaning across the table.  
  
"French, math, history, geometry, algebra."  
  
"I speak French you dumbass, I could teach you,"Blair began,"And I'm good with history, maybe you could get Jesse to help you with math and all that shit."  
  
"How do you say 'I love you very much but right now would you shut up.'?"he asked.  
  
She glarred at him slightly,"je t'aime beaucoup mais en ce moment vous juste avez fermÃ© vers le haut."  
  
"What I said I love you?"he laughed slightly.  
  
"Yes, but you told me to shut up,"she pretended to pout. They weren't going out or anything, but they looked out for each other. "Please don't quit school you'll screw---."  
  
"All I wanna do is fix and race cars, I don't need no high school diploma to do that shit,"he told her,"Look I'm going to LA as soon as I get out, Jesse is gonna come to, but I want you to stay here."  
  
"I ain't stayin' if you aren't---."  
  
"Yes, you're the one with the future,"he answered getting up.  
  
"There's somethin' else Leon sit the fuck down,"Blair gave him a stern look.  
  
He sighed and sat down,"My mom left."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She just got up and left, no note, nothin."  
  
"Do you wanna live with me? My grandparents wouldn't care,"she offered.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, I'm gonan drop out tomarrow,"he told her leaving.  
  
She ran after him down the hall,"Leon Thomas Santos, you know well enough I will not watch that you have two years to go and you should have known if you told me I was gonna bitch at you."  
  
Leon looked down at her and sighed,"Alright when do you start tutoring me?"  
  
"Tonight,"she smiled triumphantly,"And just so you know you can stay at my house anytime."  
  
He gave her a short hug,"I'll see you later then."  
  
After he walked away Blair turned around to see Nelly and Brogan smirking. "You might as well be going out," Nelly told her.  
  
"We heard everything,"Brogan said as her and Nelly followed Blair.  
  
"Everything?"Blair opened her locker and put her books away.  
  
"Yup even in study hall, we were the freaks with our hoodies up at the next table,"Nelly smirked.  
  
Blair shook her head,"You people have problems."  
  
"We just like to know what's going on with my favorite step-sister and what is he in junior year?"Nelly mocked shock.  
  
"We're just friends,"Blair told them.  
  
"He had you translate 'I love you' into French,"Nelly said rolling her eyes,"And you offered to tutor him and he told you that you had a future and shit, then to top it off he hugged you!"  
  
"I think it's something more,"Brogan elbowed Blair playfully.  
  
"Well Jesse likes you Brog so I would fuck off,"Blair smirked.  
  
Brogan looked like a deer caught in headlights and ran after Blair,"He does, you serious?"  
  
"I hear he's good with computers,"Nelly told them.  
  
Blair smirked at Nelly,"I think he's good with more than that."  
  
The two step-siblings had a good laugh.  
  
"Are you serious?!"Brogan asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes!"Blair answered getting into Nelly's car,"Do I have to put it in neon lighting?"  
  
Later That Night-  
  
Leon knocked on the door of Blair's house. Blair answered the door,"Hey."  
  
He walked in,"Aren't they home?"  
  
"No, grandma had to go to the mall for bingo or somethin,"she shrugged,"What do you want to work on first?"  
  
"French,"he answered following into the living room.  
  
She sat on the couch,"Aight, hand me your book."  
  
He handed his book to her and she flipped through the pages,"Jesus fucking christ!"  
  
"What?"he asked.  
  
"Okay screw this do you know any Spanish?"she asked throwing the book onto the coffee table.  
  
"My mom spoke it a lot,"he shrugged.  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"Yeah,"Leon nodded.  
  
She looked at him blankly,"Are you really that dense?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Okay you can ask to be switched to Spanish, easy way out,"she told him.  
  
He thought for a minute,"You mean I could be passing my language class by taking a language I already know."  
  
"Yeah,"Blair nodded,"Now history."  
  
"It's done it's over with lets move on,"he threw the book aside.  
  
She picked up the book,"Yes, that's true, but some asshole decided we needed to know it and what chapter are you on."  
  
"14,"he answered throwing the remote in the air and catching it repeatedly.  
  
Blair looked at him looking annoyed,"Put that damn thing down please."  
  
He did as he was told.  
  
"Read chapter 14 again and wake me up when your done,"she put the book on his lap and laid down on the couch.  
  
He let out a huff and began to read. About 10 minutes later he shook her awake,"Get up I'm done."  
  
She mumbled something in Spanish.  
  
"Well, that wasn't nice,"Leon told her.  
  
She took the book and flipped to the back,"Answer those questions."  
  
"That looks like our tests."  
  
She gave him a 'duh' look,"It IS the test."  
  
He looked surprised,"It's been in the back of the book the whole time?"  
  
"Answers and all,"Blair laughed.  
  
"So you made me read all that for nothing?"  
  
"Yeah,"she nodded.  
  
"BLAIR!"Brogan yelled.  
  
"What?!"Blair yelled back.  
  
"He asked me out,"Brogan was jumping around.  
  
Both Blair and Leon looked at her liek she had gone mental. "You could have called, no wait I take that back cause I would have gone bloody def,"Blair told Brogan.  
  
"I said yes too,"Brogan got up to leave.  
  
Blair nodded.  
  
Brogan got to the door,"Bye!"then left.  
  
"What just happened?"Leon asked.  
  
"Um... I think Brog just said Jesse asked her out and she said yes,"Blair shurgged.  
  
"Ooooh,"he nodded,"Okay so are we done?"  
  
"Yeah,"she nodded.  
  
Leon gathered all his books under his arm,"I'll see you later then."  
  
"See ya,"she waved.  
  
  
  
German Translations-  
  
ich erwarte Sie werde verbinden die Basketballmannschaft = I expect you'll be joining the basketball team  
  
wir haben die beste Mannschaft herum = We have the best team around  
  
denken Sie I Obacht? I nur Spiel fÃ¼r SpaÃŸ = What do I care? I just play for fun  
  
Nelly erhielt Ihnen einen Platz auf der Mannschaft, also haben Sie keine Wahl = Nelly got you a place on the team, so you have no choice  
  
ich mÃ¶chte nicht kÃ¶nnen, Sie wuÃŸten das = I don't wanna know how you knew that  
  
ich bin von Belguim Sie denke mich in der LageBIN, zu gehen eine Minute mit aus cursin der idiot heraus in irgendeiner Fremdsprache? = I'm from Belguim do you think I'll be able to go one minute with out cursin the bastard out in some foreign language?  
  
mÃ¶glicherweise, wenn Sie ein wenig mehr Patient sein wÃ¼rden, wurden wir = Maybe if you'd be a little more patient we would  
  
  
  
French Translations-  
  
bÃ¢tard = bastard  
  
je t'aime beaucoup mais en ce moment vous juste avez fermÃ© vers le haut. = I love you very much but right now would you shut up  
  
  
  
A/N-  
  
And that my friends concludes Blair and Brogan's freshman year! Yeah! Go me! The chapter (not including disclaimers, characters, translations, & summary) was about 6 pages long! Um, thanx 2 Brit 4 helping me w/ the summary! Now go review you good people. The next chapter will be for Blair and Brogan's Sophmore year! Oh, and if the translations are wrong blame SmarterChild that thing you IM & you get info and junk. 


	2. Somewhere In The Middle

Disclaimer- Same as usual. The song is by Dishwalla.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sophmore Year  
  
Somewhere In the Middle-  
  
drivin off holding hard onto the ground  
  
cuz i can't stand up and i can't fall down  
  
cuz i'm somehwere in the middle of this  
  
  
  
It was the first game of the season. None of the girls wanted to play. Sari was now captain since Nelly graduated the year before and was now playing college ball. "Now even though this is the first game of the season, it's still important, we won states last year again, now lets try for five,"the coach said enthusiastically. The girls cheered back, but inside they and physically they were in pain from practice. Blair had broken her left wrist and she was still playing.  
  
The girls jogged out onto the court, it was a home game so there was plenty of cheering. Blair looked up in the stands and saw Leon and Jesse. She smiled to herself.  
  
"Look it's Leon,"Brogan whispered to her.  
  
"Shut up,"Blair laughed,"There's Jesse." Everyone knew there was nothing going on, but still liked to pick on her about it.  
  
"My baby always shows up,"Brogan stuck her tongue out.  
  
Blair shook her head and took her place on the court.  
  
  
  
Later-  
  
They had won the game 26 to 7. Blair stood outside leaning against the school holding her wrist. "Still hurtin,"she looked up to see Leon.  
  
"What the hell do you think?"she asked glarring slightly.  
  
"Need anything?"he asked leaning against the wall beside her.  
  
"Got any morpheine?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then got any asprin?"  
  
He shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Ice?"  
  
He shook his head again.  
  
"Damn,"she sighed,"You comin home with me tonight?"  
  
"Your gram cookin'?"he asked.  
  
She nodded,"Uh huh."  
  
"Then I'm comin,"he smiled.  
  
"If my grandmother didn't cook I would barely see you,"she teased.  
  
"Blair!"Blair's grandfather called.  
  
"Yeah?!"Blair called.  
  
"Time to go home and after you eat you need to get 50 baskets before bed,"Ray said as he walked over,"I expect you'll be staying for supper Leon."  
  
"As long as the Mrs. cooks I will,"he smiled.  
  
"Papi, I'm gonna ride with Leon, is that aight?"Blair asked.  
  
Ray nodded and walked away.  
  
"When were you gonna ask me?"Leon asked playfully.  
  
She smiled as they walked to the car,"I always ride with you."  
  
"What will you do when I go to LA?"he asked backing out of his parking space and putting the car into drive.  
  
She make her accent thicker than it usually was,"I'll just walk like I did back in home country."  
  
"Cute,"he rolled his eyes and took her hand into his.  
  
  
  
Jesse and Brogan-  
  
"Jess, be completely honest, are Leon and Blair together?" Brogan asked.  
  
"No,"Jesse shook his head, getting into his '71 Malibu Classic. He had just gotten his permit and was thinking about dropping out of school, but didn't say anything to anybody because he knew how Blair got on Leon's case about when he wanted to drop out the year before.  
  
"Well, I guess it's kinda a good thing,"Brogan said quietly.  
  
"Why,"Jesse was confused.  
  
"Because of what my dad did when he found out Nelly was going out with some guy last year,"she said.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He said if she didn't break up wit him that he would make sure he had her expelled, that's why I never told anyone about us Jesse,"she answered holding her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh,"he answered sadly,"Leon practically lives at Blair's."  
  
"What?"she asked in surprise.  
  
Jesse looked at her thinking that she would have known,"Yeah he eats there he sleeps there. When his mom walked out Blair told him he could stay anytime he wanted."  
  
"Wow news to me,"she laughed,"Next you'll tell me she's artistic."  
  
"She is,"he laughed.  
  
Brogan looked at him oddly,"What?"  
  
"She draws."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Go to her house and ask her to show you her notebooks,"he shrugged.  
  
Brogan looked at her watch and looked towards the school and saw her dad locking up,"I gotta go." She kissed him quickly and walked over to her dad.  
  
  
  
Blair-  
  
"Papi, I'm tierd,"Blair said passing the basketball back to Ray. It was 11 o'clock and all she wanted was to go to bed.  
  
"Then give me 100,"he passed the ball back.  
  
Leon was watching from the window above the sink where he was helping Blair's grandmother clean dishes and the window was open so he could hear everything that was going on,"Can't she just do that in the morning?"  
  
"No,"Loise answered,"She has to practice before games, after games, before school, after school, and before bed."  
  
"Even if she has a broken wrist?"  
  
Loise sighed,"She has to be able to play."  
  
Leon just shook his head. He noticed everytime Blair shot she was in pain.  
  
  
  
Talia-  
  
Talia was still suffering from boleimia, she only weighed 90 pounds. She was always supposed to be perfect and it was killing her... literally.  
  
  
  
Blair-  
  
Blair threw cold water onto her face. She had just thrown up from working so hard. She looked up into the mirror, Leon was leaning on the doorframe,"You alright."  
  
"If feeling like shit counts, I'm peachy,"she said sarcastically and began to walk to her room.  
  
Leon followed her and closed the door behind him,"Lets talk."  
  
Blair began to get ready for bed, she didn't care if Leon was there she was too tierd to care,"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were just worked until you threw up, that's not normal," he told her.  
  
She turned around pulling her shirt over her head a squinted her eyes when she looked at him,"Leon, if you haven't noticed nothing here is normal, everything is centered around winning."  
  
Leon looked up at the ceiling and then back at her,"Your not happy."  
  
"Who are you to tell me if I'm happy or not?"she put her weight onto her left leg and crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't bullshit with me Blair, I know these things."  
  
She sighed,"You're right, I'm not happy,"she sat down beside him on the bed. "I hate it here."  
  
"I'll understand if you go back to Belguim,"Leon began.  
  
She looked up at him,"I guess you don't know why I came here?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"I came here because I got in a lot of fucking trouble and my parents died, my brother is in juvi for boosting cars and the fact he's only 10 is just amazing and he's been in there since he was 9, I don't know where he picked it up, but it sure as hell didn't come from me,"she told him rubbing her eyes so she wouldn't cry.  
  
"How did your parents die?"  
  
"Dad died in 1993 in Somalia he was one of the soldiers that died when they tried to get food to the civilians, I was 13. Mum died last year when someone robbed our house and decided cut her throat, my brother had been put in juvi a week before,"she answered.  
  
"I'm sorry,"he told her.  
  
She shook her head,"Nah, you do anything. Then I saw the guy about two weeks later and shoved my knife into his stomach as I passed him on a crowded street."  
  
Leon looked shocked then looked at the clock, 12:30,"Come on get some sleep."  
  
She mumbled a bit, before she laid down though Leon gave her a hug,"Night."  
  
"Night,"she said as he turned out her light.  
  
  
  
Seven Monthes Later-  
  
Blair woke up to someone jumping on her bed and singing 'Jump Around' by House of Pain,"I'll serve your ass like John McEnroe. If your girl steps up, I'm smacking the hoe. Word to your moms, I came to drop bombs. I got more rhymes than the Bible's got Psalms. And just like the Prodigal. Son I've returned. Anyone stepping to me you'll get burned. Cause I got lyrics, but you ain't got none. If you come to battle bring a shotgun!" It was of course Brogan as soon as she saw that Blair was awake,"Oh you're awake. Jesse dropped out of school."  
  
This really woke Blair up,"What?!"  
  
"Jesse dropped out of school, he cleaned out his locker yesterday during algebra,"Brogan explained.  
  
"Did he tell before he dropped out?"  
  
"No,"Brogan snorted.  
  
Blair rubbed her eyes,"Shit. After Leon graduates they're going to LA."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Street racing,"Blair answered leaving the room.  
  
Brogan's eyes grew two times their normal size as she followed Blair downstairs,"No, he can't!"  
  
"It's been in planning for awhile I think, why the hell else would Jesse go and get a Jetta?!"Blair turned on the TV and began to watch Jerry Springer.  
  
"I don't know to fix it up,"Brogan didn't want to believe it, even though she loved cars and racing, but Jesse leaving she couldn't handle.  
  
Blair gave her an odd look,"Heh, yeah right."  
  
  
  
Graduation Party-  
  
The graduation party was held at Sari's house. It was really big so it worked. Blair went too, Leon had to practically drag her, but she got there. Another year of winning states. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary really. Blair stood at the edge of the pool since everyone else was inside. Suddenly someone pushed her in. As soon as she surfaced she saw Leon smirking at her. "You bastard,"she said not being able to surpress a laugh and got out of the pool.  
  
"Well, I have wanted to do that for awhile and I'm leaving tomarrow,"he told her.  
  
She sighed and hugged him.  
  
"You're getting me wet,"he laughed.  
  
"You got me wet first,"she mumbled.  
  
  
  
Later-  
  
While Leon was sleeping Blair snuck in and put her drawing book under all his clothes and she put a note inside. She figured she would give him that since he always seemed interested in what she was drawing.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning-  
  
Blair woke up to Brogan again,"Get up Jesse and Leon are gone!"  
  
Blair woke up,"Damn." She walked over to her dresser to get her glasses since she didn't feel like messing around putting contacts in. She noticed a chain on her dresser, it was Leon's and there was a note. She unfolded it and read it...  
  
Blair,  
  
Sorry I didn't say good-bye. Jess and I wanted to get out there before the traffic got bad. I left my chain there so you'll remember me or whatever. Sentimental I guess. Anyway, if you ever get a chance (graduate first) try to find me in LA. Hopefully you'll see me at a race. Remember I love you and if the coach ever gives you shit, kick his ass.  
  
Love ya always,  
  
Leon  
  
  
  
The whole time Brogan was reading over her shoulder,"That is so sweet."  
  
Blair blinked away a few tears and put the chain around her neck,"Yeah."  
  
"Dude, you're gonna wear it,"Brogan smiled.  
  
Blair shot her a look,"Got a problem?"  
  
"No, no,"Brogan answered.  
  
  
  
In LA a Week Later-  
  
Leon and Jesse began living with the Torettos and some of there a friends the day before. Leon was putting his clothes into drawers. When he got to the bottom of the pile he noticed a book. He sat down on his bed and opened it, a note fell on the floor. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Leon,  
  
Well, it's about time you found this. Since you're always so damn interested in my drawings I decided to give this to you. Thanks for always being there. Well, before Papi comes in here wondering why in the hell I'm still awake and not resting for only god knows what and/or this gets to sappy I'm gonna conclude it.  
  
Miss ya and love ya,  
  
Blair  
  
  
  
Leon smiled and shook his head. He began looking at the drawings. Jesse then walked in,"What's that?"  
  
"Blair somehow put this in my bag,"Leon answered.  
  
Jesse figured out what it was and laughed,"Gawd she must be dyin' or---."  
  
Leon knew what he was getting to,"Shut up."  
  
"Just speaking the truth,"Jesse said as he left the room.  
  
Mia stopped Jesse in the hall,"Is Blair a girlfriend he left behind?"  
  
"No, really good friend though, surprised they never hooked up, but they do love each other,"Jesse shrugged and went into his room. 


	3. Unreal

Disclaimer- Same as usual. The song is owned by Soil  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Junior Year  
  
On what was missing,  
  
the glistening  
  
I feel...Unreal  
  
Everytime I try and stop to feel  
  
Pick me up my friend  
  
Hold closed my hand  
  
  
  
Blair was writing in her journal...  
  
Hey! It's me again. Talia would have made captain this year if she wouldn't have commited suicide. Not only she was the basketball shit hell, but she had boleimia and she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with some rich sophmore in the local college. I can't do anything that has to do with the Wiccan religion in this house STILL. Anywho... back to Talia... she hung herself from a ceiling fan. With most people the ceiling fan would probably bust from the ceiling, but considering she only weighed about 80 to 85 pounds. It's been about 6 monthes since Jess and Leon left. It's kinda quiet. Odd not to hear their names being called over the loud speakers at school for doing burn outs in the school parking lot. Heh. Well, Sari is now in her freshman year in college, Nelly is a sophmore. Both know the girl Talia's boyfriend was cheating with and when they found out they jumped the girl and beat the shit outta her. Sure that wasn't right but still she caused more trouble than good. Anyway I'm just writing this because I just got back from the funeral and have nothing else to do. So I'm out! Peace!  
  
1 Week Later-  
  
Brogan ran up to Blair,"Sari is in jail."  
  
"What? Why?"Blair had been spacing out.  
  
"Sari is in jail for beating the shit outta that girl,"Brogan repeated.  
  
"Damn,"Blair said walking into the cafeteria, which she never ate lunch, but she just hung out with her friends. Actually Brogan and Blair didn't do much eating since Jesse and Leon left. And Talia dying, now Sari in jail, basketball, not enough time in the world to eat or sleep. People were starting to wonder if they were sick.  
  
"Are you two alright?"Marryn asked picking at her salad  
  
"Well, considering Jesse and Leon are in LA, Talia is dead, Sari is in prison, and our coach is an asshole I believe I'm doing just swell,"Blair answered sarcastically.  
  
Brogan had a glazed over look in her eyes,"First thing when I see Jesse I'm gonna jump him!"  
  
Everyone at the table gave her an odd look. Blair shook her head,"I did not need to hear that."  
  
"Nobody needed to hear that,"Paula rolled her eyes.  
  
Brogan then got back into reality,"First game two weeks."  
  
Everybody groaned.  
  
Paula laughed,"Remember when Leon punched Coach Mathers."  
  
"Everyone remembers that,"Juanna sat down across from Marryn.  
  
"Yeah the day Blair's man comes and saves all our asses," Marryn teased.  
  
"Shut up,"Blair said taking skittles from Marryn's tray and commented,"I bet you lost it in a car." That was an inside joke between the girls basketball team.  
  
"Oh you did not just say that!"Marryn threw a skittle at Blair.  
  
"What do you mean?"Clara asked, she was a freshman and needed the joke explained to her.  
  
"Juanna you're the captain, you explain,"Paula laughed.  
  
Juanna cleared her throat and sat beside Clara and whispered the point of the joke to her. "Oooooh,"Clara smiled then she turned to Blair,"You aren't from around here are you?"  
  
"Nope, Belguim,"Blair answered dodging another skittle that was being thrown at her for her comment,"What the fuck lady?!"  
  
The the bell rang to go to 6th period.  
  
  
  
Later that Day-  
  
The school had to go to a pep rally. The girls basketball team never made appearances in it because it was their choice to and they hated going to pep rallys. They watched the cheerleaders do their cheers. As everyone else clapped, the girls kinda just sat there talking about stuff other than school. Blair took a quick glance over at the gym floor and mumbled,"That was almost as good as drowning."  
  
"Yeah,"Brogan said getting up.  
  
Juanna began making fun of the cheerleaders,"We're major we roar, I swear I'm not a whore, we cheer and we lead, we act like we're on speed!"  
  
Blair exchanged high fives with Juanna and laughed,"Well I gotta go home, make 50 baskets, do other shit, eat, do whatever, and then make another 50." With that she left.  
  
Brogan ran after her,"Yo, you mind if I crash at your house? My parents are goin' to some convention."  
  
"Aight, if you don't mind walkin' I don't get my license for another month and your car is in the garage,"Blair told her, "And it's a half a mile."  
  
Brogan shrugged.  
  
  
  
That Night-  
  
Blair's grandparents had gone out to her grandmother's class reunion. Brogan and Blair were online reading fanfiction out of boredom when suddenly they heard,"You've got mail." Blair clicked on her mailbox and the subject said 'Hey, it's Jesse' Brogan and Blair looked at each other and Blair quickly hit the 'Read' button.  
  
Blair & Brogan,  
  
It's Jesse. I just wanted to check on you 2 and see how things were going. I'm working at a garage right now and so is Leon. Leon said he misses you and hopes to see you soon. I get to work on engines and make designs for cars on the computer. So this is basically what I've wanted to do. We go to street races too.  
  
Talk to u later,  
  
Jesse  
  
  
  
Brogan was spacing out. Blair looked over at her,"I'll just leave you here for awhile."  
  
Blair went to the kitchen to get a glass of water when the phone rang. She looked on the caller ID and saw it was 'blocked' but she answered it anyway,"Hello?"  
  
"Blair?"  
  
Blair about screamed,"Leon! Where the fuck are you?!"  
  
"LA,"he answered,"How the hell are ya?"  
  
"I'm alright, Talia killed herself, Sari is in jail for beating the shit out of a girl. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
Brogan came running in,"I wanna talk to Jesse!"  
  
'U can wait.' Blair wrote on a piece of paper.  
  
"No I can't!"Brogan yelled. Then they heard an instant message.  
  
'Check to c who that is.' Blair wrote another note.  
  
Brogan rolled her eyes and went to check and see who it is, "It's Jesse!"  
  
"I'm gonna go fucking def,"Blair said over the phone as she sat on the kitchen counter.  
  
Leon laughed,"I guess Brogan is talking to Jesse then."  
  
"Yeah, she went into shock when she read his e-mail."  
  
"Hows school?"he asked.  
  
"Boring as hell, too quiet anymore,"she answered walking over to the computer room.  
  
"I'm missin' you,"Leon said to her.  
  
"I miss you too,"she smiled to herself and then read what Jesse and Brogan were typing to each other,"You know Jesse is listening on another phone."  
  
"Jesse get off the phone,"Leon told Jesse.  
  
"Damn,"Jesse said to himself and hung up.  
  
Then Blair could hear in the backround,"Jesse, Leon, get back to work you can talk to them later!"  
  
"Well, Dom is bitchin' at us again so I gotta go love ya," Leon told Blair.  
  
"Love you bye,"Blair smiled.  
  
"Bye." With that he hang up.  
  
Brogan spun the chair around,"And you two aren't together?"  
  
"Oh go lose it in a car!"  
  
Brogan smirked.  
  
  
  
So Many Monthes Later-  
  
It was finally seniors graduation day meaning everyone got to go home early. They barely won states that year. But they won, but it still earned them some summer basketball camp. And Brogan and Blair began counting down the days til they could leave for LA. 


	4. Hold Me Down

Disclaimer- Same as usual. Hold Me Down is property of Tommy Lee.  
  
  
  
Character-  
  
Conrad Bulger  
  
Age- 13  
  
Hair- Brown  
  
Eyes- Aqua  
  
Height- 5'5"  
  
Style- Skater  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Senior Year  
  
Hold Me Down-  
  
I don't know why everytime I wanna fly  
  
somebody always tries  
  
to hold me down... hold me down...  
  
I'm losing my faith every single time I try  
  
no one is on my side  
  
don't let me drown... let me drown  
  
  
  
Brogan and Blair were in their history class making spit balls and shooting them through straws, when the principal came into the room,"May I please speak to Blair Langenbacher?"  
  
"Sure,"then Mrs. Lynn nodded to Blair.  
  
Blair got up and went out into the hall. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but, Lidia your step-sister died in a car crash yesterday,"Mr. Green told her.  
  
"Oh gawd,"Blair said to herself.  
  
"You may go home now if you wish,"Mr. Green told her.  
  
Blair nodded,"Thank you." Then she walked to her locker and began to load all of it's contents except for the books into her backpack. She snuck the books into the office and left knowing that she wouldn't be coming back.  
  
  
  
1 Week Later-  
  
Blair sat on her porch with Brogan and Nelly as she drank some coffee. The lawyer was coming that day.  
  
When the Lawyer Finally Got There an Hour Late-  
  
"Blair Langenbacher has full custody of her daughter Alexis James and half brother Conrad Dennis. Also you get her 2000 Honda Civic,"the lawyer told her.  
  
Blair then spit out her coffee,"Okay wait I don't think I can't take care of a thirteen year old boy and a 6 month old girl, no way in hell."  
  
"Yes you can,"Brogan said then whispered,"Just think of the, just think of the car, wait it's only '98."  
  
"She worked for Honda,"Blair mumbled.  
  
Brogan nodded.  
  
"This is one of those times where you REALLY miss Leon isn't it,"Nelly commmented.  
  
"Shut up, he ain't very fatherly so just shut up,"Blair said taking some asprin.  
  
"Well you know what? They always say having a guy to 'comfort' you helps,"Sari walked in.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"I'm out for the day the police car is waitin' outside I'll see you people later,"Sari said then waved.  
  
The three looked at each other, then shrugged.  
  
"Hey, sis,"Conrad, Nelly and Blair's younger brother walked in,"Alex is on the couch."  
  
"Who's watching her?"Blair asked.  
  
Conrad shrugged,"The TV."  
  
Blair let out a shril scream and ran into the living room to find Alexis crying, she picked the baby up and began carrying her around the house. "Brog, can you take her for awhile," Blair noticed that the Civic was being parked in the driveway, the title had already been switched.  
  
Brogan took Alexis and Blair went upstairs. Blair began to empty her drawers and her belongings into duffles. She began to put them in the trunk of the car that also held Conrad and Alexis' stuff. Nelly walked out,"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to LA,"she told her sister.  
  
"Not without me,"Brogan came out.  
  
Blair went upstairs to get more stuff,"Then we'll stop at your house before."  
  
"I'll be followin you out in about two days then,"Nelly said, "I gotta jet, I'll see you people in LA." With that she got in her car and left.  
  
Conrad came out eating a sandwich,"Where did Nel go?"  
  
"Get your ass into the car, we're goin to LA,"Blair told him forcefully.  
  
Conrad smiled,"LA? Hell yeah! You know I always liked you the most."  
  
"Yeah, whatever,"Blair got in the drivers seat as Brogan strapped Alexis into the carrier, then got into the passengers seat.  
  
  
  
In LA-  
  
"Yo, Blair, I am very hungry. Can we get something to eat?"Conrad asked.  
  
"Yeah, you hungry Brog?"Blair asked.  
  
Brogan shrugged,"I guess."  
  
Blair started looking for money which she didn't have when she looked in the glove compartment she found about 50 dollars and a note. Blair began to read it as she drove.  
  
Dear Blair,  
  
Hey! If you're reading this it probably means I'm dead or something like that. I want you to know since Alexis is so young, I don't mind if she calls you 'mom' and I don't care if she calls the guy you love (which from what Nelly says we all know who that is *wink*) 'dad'. So take good care of both of them.  
  
luv u 4ever,  
  
Dia~  
  
  
  
"There's a cafe over there,"Brogan pointed to a place.  
  
"Aight,"Blair pulled into the parking lot and got Alexis out of the car as Conrad and Brogan walked in.  
  
Then Blair walked in. Each ordered what they wanted. Then a black viper pulled up. The girl behind the counter then went to do inventory. Blair had her hoodie up out of habit and began to feed Alexis from the bottle she had found in the baby bag, while trying to feel herself. Soon they heard cars pull up. Blair then heard the undeniable voice of Leon, but she just shrugged it off.  
  
"Oh my gawd, Jesse,"Brogan jumped up and ran over to Jesse and gave him a hug about knocking him over.  
  
Blair looked up momentarily,"Let him breathe!"  
  
Leon and Jesse began to comment on the guy who had arrived in the truck. Blair smiled a bit. Then a fight broke out. Everyone except Blair and the girl at the counter ran outside. But when it was all over, Blair walked to the entrance of the cafe holding Alexis.  
  
  
  
Brogan, Jesse, & Leon-  
  
"Is that her kid?"Leon asked Brogan.  
  
"Kinda, she's her step-sister Lidia's, she died last week and had it set up that Blair got custody of Alexis and Conrad, Conrad is her hellian of a brother,"Brogan explained.  
  
Leon walked over to Blair,"You didn't finish school."  
  
Blair looked up at him and sighed,"What was I supposed to do, I have to take care of a 6 month old baby and a 13 year old, I can't do school, basketball, and get money at the same time. I didn't drop out though."  
  
"Don't you think your grandparents would help?"he asked trying to keep their conversation quiet.  
  
"No, they said if I was going to take care of the kids, I had to get my own place and pay for everything on my own, I just couldn't see myself doing that. So I came out here, to see if you could help me,"she told him. She hated asking for help, but this was one of those times she had to.  
  
"Alright, come on, I'll take you to the house,"he told her.  
  
She smiled,"Thank you."  
  
"But before we go, promise me you'll go back to school,"Leon told her.  
  
"Promise,"she nodded.  
  
In the Car-  
  
Jesse and Brogan were in the back together with Conrad sitting between them. Brogan kept on trying to crawl over Conrad to get to Jesse.  
  
"Blair make it stop!"Conrad yelled. Thank gawd Alexis was a sound sleeper.  
  
"Brog, my brother has just gotten out of juvi, he is messed up as it is don't make it worse,"Blair said making sure Alexis was going to stay asleep.  
  
About 5 minutes later Brogan was trying to jump Jesse again.  
  
"Don't make me turn this car around!"Leon yelled.  
  
Blair rolled her eyes,"When did tou become so fathering."  
  
He just looked at her from the corner of his eye,"When did you become so mothering?"  
  
"When I had to,"she answered quietly as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
  
  
Later That Night-  
  
Blair was laying on the couch, Alexis had fell asleep with her head on Blair's shoulder. Leon walked over and sat on the coffee table,"Hey we're goin' to a race, I'll be back in a few hours,"he kissed her forehead.  
  
She smiled tierdly,"Okay, bye."  
  
  
  
A Few Hours Later-  
  
Blair awoke to Alexis crying and loud music. She mumble several curses and got up. When her eyes adjusted she noticed there was a party going on. She carried Alexis into the kitchen,"Shhh, it's okay." She looked over at Leon who had a blonde on his lap, which in her book was a skank. Blair walked over and said,"Leon, can you get these people to leave?"  
  
"Who are you?"the blonde asked.  
  
"Death and you might get to know me if you don't shut the fuck up,"Blair said smartly and put attention back to Leon, "Please for the love of god get these people out of here."  
  
"Talk to Dom,"Leon told her.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and went out to her car and tried to get Alexis back to sleep. "Hey you need any help,"it was Mia.  
  
"Yeah, can you get those people out?"Blair asked tierdly.  
  
Mia nodded,"I'll try."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
About 10 minutes later everyone except for the people who lived in the house left. Blair walked into the house and sat on the couch with Alexis. "Sorry 'bout that,"Leon sat beside her.  
  
"Whatever,"Blair said shaking her head,"Could have told me you held parties after races here."  
  
It was silent for awhile,"We can enroll you into school here tomarrow,"he told her.  
  
"Yeah,"she nodded brushing the hair out of her face with her free hand.  
  
"Lets go to bed,"Leon got up off of the couch,"You can sleep in bed with me."  
  
"Where are we gonna put Alex?"Blair stood up.  
  
Leon shrugged,"She can sleep in the bed with us and tomarrow we can set up a crib."  
  
"Alright,"she nodded and followed him upstairs.  
  
  
  
A/N- Chapter 5 should be coming very soon, so watch out for that! 


End file.
